The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘WINTER LACE’.
The new Lavandula cultivar named ‘WINTER LACE’ is one individual selection in the Australian lavender ‘Lace Series’ that resulted from a formal breeding program. The breeding program was established in November 2001 and conducted by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia. The inventor, a specialists of the genus Lavandula, selected ‘WINTER LACE’ in September 2003. Selection was based on the criterion of strong commercial sales potential, due to early flowering, hardiness, and strong landscape performance.
‘WINTER LACE’ is a selection arising from controlled cross-pollination of Lavandula stoechas ‘Kew Red’ (unpatented) as the female parent Lavandula stoechas ‘Pukehou’ (unpatented) as the male parent. Cross-pollination of the parent plants took place in Park Orchards, Victoria, Australia. From this cross a seedling population was raised in February 2002, and grown to flowering maturity in 140 mm containers in September 2002. From these seedlings the final selection was made.
‘WINTER LACE’ is a perennial suitable for use in the landscape. Cultural requirements include full sun, adequate but not excess water, and well-draining soil. Mature height and breadth is 70 cm. ‘WINTER LACE’ exhibits dense mounding habit, scented green foliage, and scented violet flower spikes in spring and summer. Sterile bracts are mid-violet in color.
The traits that distinguish ‘WINTER LACE’ from all other Lavandula known to the inventor, are early flowering, large sterile bract size, dense plant habit, medium peduncle length, and mid-violet sterile bract color. ‘WINTER LACE’ is distinguishable from the female parent by length and color of sterile bracts. An individual sterile bract of ‘WINTER LACE’ is long and mid-violet in color when compared to the sterile bract of ‘Kew Red’, which is short and pink. ‘WINTER LACE’ is distinguishable from the male parent by medium peduncle length, dense habit and dark mid-violet sterile bracts. In comparison, ‘Pukhou’ has a long peduncle, medium to sparse plant density, and dark violet sterile bracts.
The new Lavandula cultivar named ‘WINTER LACE’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2003. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Victoria, Australia using tip cuttings. Since that time ‘WINTER LACE’ has been determined stable, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.